


A Silent Stream

by Diceyes_erin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Despair, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diceyes_erin/pseuds/Diceyes_erin
Summary: Merlin loves Arthur from the beginning, but no one knows. He decides to keep this feeling in his heart, because Arthur's love belongs to Gwen, he thinks. Until flowers fills his hand, he finally realize how much he loves that arrogant, selfish, annoying but charming prince, now the king of Camelot.
Relationships: Gwen & Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Silent Stream

**Author's Note:**

> I translate my own work into English, for the first time, maybe there will be a few mistakes because language is not my strong point……Hope you guys like this.   
> Hanahaki disease is going to make a person who carries a torch for somebody throw up flowers, and it can cause death. This process is painful and short, but Merlin's magic save his life. However, he still has to take the pain.

Generally, the first meeting will always be unforgettable. Merlin was the initiative one between them, through all the time. He saw Arthur first, so the story began. Young arrogant prince was showing off, pissed off but also attracted by this audacious country boy. Although he might never consider his feeling for him as a strange, unknown infatuation——a childish love. 

Though Merlin was easily defeated by him, they did be acquainted with each other, because of this unhappy memory. This boy was the most rude and stupid person he had ever seen. But Merlin saved his life, pushing him away so that he could elude that blade, from an evil witch. Since then, their destiny has been made secretly. The foolish boy became his servant, and walked into the prince's life unexpectedly.


End file.
